Tales From Rainy Days
by Ribeiro86
Summary: Collection of one-shots, featuring the characters of the show, dealing with different kinds of rainy days
1. Grandma and Grandpa

**Good morning, The story bellow, its the first of a collection of one shots around these great characters from The Waltons.**

**Different from my other collection of one shots (Once Upon A time In Waltons Mountain) this collection, wont be featuring only the seven siblings, but also all the characters on the show, like John and Olivia and Grandma and Grandpa. **

**Other than that, since it will be random shots, it will take place in and out the storylines i create for the show.**

**Hope you like**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

DSCWIN, thanks fo much for the help! i loved it.

* * *

**THE FIRST MEETING **_(Takes place a long way before the show start.)_

Service had ended and 20 year old Esther Morgan rushed out of the church praying she make it home before the surprise storm hit. But as soon as she stepped outside, the heavens started to open and the first drops began to fall. Being a strong willed woman, Esther set her jaw and began to march quickly through the streets to reach her family's homestead before more rain fell. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she got no more then a yard away from the church it began to pour heavily soaking the woman down to her bones.

"Good Lord!" She muttered to herself as she hung her head down to block the rain from getting into her eyes. Without any umbrella or decent coat, Esther Morgan found herself soaked, trembling and very out of sorts. Her mind only began to think about the hot bath and sweet tea she would be having once she got out of this storm. She stopped briefly when she heard quick heavy footsteps coming after her and figured it was more service attendees that wanted to escape the cold. So Esther quickened her pace but the following footsteps were now moving quicker.

"Miss," the sound of a young man that Esther only knew by voice never by the man called from behind her. "Wait!" Esther was forced to stop when a truck drove past her splashing her. "I have an umbrella; I'm willing to share with ya." Esther looked up at the young man that stood in her way the umbrella he had stopped the rain from getting her more wet.

"Well, I'm honored." Esther said with a soft smile already feeling her cheeks burn with fever. But as she continued to keep eye contact with him she figured it was because of blushing. The young man's soft blue eyes seemed to look into hers and they were friendly and warm giving Esther the idea of not being at all wet. But she quickly shook her head snapping herself out of the warmth and back into the cold. "But I can't take company with a stranger as I'm away from my parents." She was hoping her serious tone will detour the young man who kept standing there with the umbrella and looking into her eyes.

The young man let out a hearty laugh and bowed respectfully at her. "I agree wholeheartedly, Miss," He laughed and smiling warmly at her. "My name is Zebulon Walton. My family and I live just down the road." He held out his hand for her to take, which she did timidly. "And what my I call you, Miss?"

Esther for a moment was lost in the young man's eyes again but shook her head once again. "You said your name was Walton?" She said changing the subject quickly. "As in Walton's Mountain, Walton?"

Zebulon humbly shrugged as if that wasn't important. But had a slight dip in his smile as she didn't give him her name.

"Oh...well, you're still a stranger and I'm still an unaccompanied woman. So, I believe it would be better if you were to leave."

"Well, as I believe it, in the eyes of God we aren't strangers. As I told you my name. So maybe you're a stranger to me." Zebulon's smile brightened again making Esther force her smile down. She admired his stubbornness. "That is if you'd like to please allow me the pleasure to know your name."

Esther was surprised when a roll of thunder gently sang off in the distance that she was standing in front of her family's home. She looked shocked and surprised at the young man, that despite being stubborn, he was a gentleman and made her usual long trip home short and pleasant. She took a moment longer standing underneath the umbrella and looked at her house. "Esther." She said turning back to look at Zebulon's warm blue eyes once again. "My name is Esther Morgan."

"Such a lovely name." Zebulon said smiling sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Esther. I'm glad we are no longer strangers."

The door opened and Esther's parents looked at their daughter standing next to a young man who was gently pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "It was a pleasure to have met you too, Zebulon."

"Please, call me Zeb." He said smiling. "And the pleasure was all mine. Have a rest of a beautiful Sunday."

"You too...Zeb." Esther said watching as she watched Zebulon walk away from the warmth and comfort of her home with her family. But even though it was her desired destination she felt that warmth had left when Zebulon Walton did. But of course when she stripped out of her wet cold clothes that she would never tell him that.

_/_

The next day the rain had gone and the sun was shining bright and warm. It was just after lunch that afternoon that Zebulon Walton stood at the front door of the Morgan's household holding a few wild flower he had picked on his trip down. He smiled as he knocked on the front door and waited in patients to see his new friend Esther once again.

At first Esther pretended his advances did not interest her. But his continued appearances made her rethink of how much she really should give him a chance to change her mind.

After two months of courting and getting to know him more, Zebulon did indeed change Esther's mind on him and happily accepted his proposal of marriage. Soon after the two had children and grandchildren living in the same house that Zebulon grew up with his family.

_"That's the story my grandparents have told me, my brother's and sister's as we grew up. And that's what I'm writing in this book. As I knew if my Grandma Esther never had accepted my Grandpa Zeb's offer...this book as well as my many other adventures would never had happened."_


	2. Jason and the Baldwin Sisters

**THE BREAKDOWN **_(The Face we never Forgot)_

Springtime. The time where the sun shone, and the weather was warming up from the winter's chill. Where a surprise rainstorm would cause even the most outdoors of people to run and enjoy the sight from inside. The rain was pleasant and calming as it brought water to the buds and trees. But it also gave problems to those with a leaky roof.

Jason George Walton was one that enjoyed the rain. But he was also not a fan of leaky roofs. Having fixed several already. But as he walked towards the Baldwin house he walked not knowing of the events that would happen. He was a man of his word, as his Daddy John Walton taught him, and he wanted to make due to his promise to Miss Emily that he would fix the roof before the next surprise rain storm. So Jason had left home bright and early and arrived to the house and as Miss Mamie showed him what needed to be done, he climbed up and began to work on the roof. As he worked quietly on fixing the leaky roof and other minor fixes he was focused on doing the job right that he didn't notice the dark heavy rain clouds starting to build up and slowly spread over the sun.

He finished around noon and had climbed down that he noticed the slight chill in the air. Putting the ladder away quickly he walked inside for his pay. As Emily handed the young man the money that was promised, thunder shook the house causing their fancy china tea set rattle on the table.

"Oh dear!" Miss Emily exclaimed dropping Jason's money to the floor in shock.

"You're right Miss Emily." Jason said his voice friendly and pleasant. "Guess I'll have to walk in the rain."

"Oh nonsense, dear." Miss Emily said with a friendly smile and soft pat on his shoulder. "There be none of that foolishness. You'll stay and have tea with us until the rain stops."

"Oh, no thank you Ma'am." Jason said picking up his pay and slid it inside his pocket. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Miss Emily smiled sweetly at Jason as she had done back when he asked them to adopt him a little while back. "You're never a bother to be around, Jason." She said leading the young man to a chair. "Sister and I would appreciate your company. Also we don't want you to catch your death of cold walking in the rain like that."

ason stood taken aback from what the older woman had told him. He wanted to deny her once again but figured it wouldn't hurt to accept the invite, as he looked outside and saw the rain had worsened.

As they always were, Miss Emily and Miss Mamie were indeed very nice to the young man, as it was rare to have such fine company when the recipe was what they wanted most.

Jason smiled and listened intently as the two went on about their lives making him feel at peace.

"You remember, sister," Miss Emily said after recounting another one of their fine memories, "when Mama used to play in the puddle with us, and how Papa would get so angry at us for getting our dresses dirty?"

"But I recall Grandma would always tell him, that we should enjoy these mischievous times while we're still young." Miss Mamie said with a knowing nod. "Then, once we got done playing and changed, she would bake us some cookies?"

Miss Emily nodded as she smiled over at Jason. "Another secret recipe from our family." She said making Jason smile back.

"In fact we baked some yesterday. Jason, why don't you take some back home with you? I know they'll love them." Miss Mamie said with a look that seemed to light up the room.

Jason opened his mouth to give an answer but Miss Emily quickly butted in.

"That's a wonderful idea, sister." Miss Emily said smiling. "I believe cookies are the best form of medicine after everything your family has already gone through."

"Sister!" Miss Mamie shrieked clutching the pearls that hung around her neck. But she saw the words had already entered Jason's mind as his hand began to shake the tea cup in his hands causing the spoon to clatter against the porcelain saucer.

For a whole minute Jason didn't say a word. His body trembled with grief stricken thoughts. He knew that the two women would never cause harm to him or his family on purpose so didn't hold anything against them. It was after all an innocent comment. An innocent remark.

Memories that plagued his mind began to replay over in his thoughts. It just so happened that only a few weeks ago, he had to say goodbye to a sister who was far to young to be taken from this world. All those stored up emotions burned in his chest as he fought to control them like he did after the funeral. But the emotions were too strong and he broke down the room being filled with his loud sobbing as he quickly set the tea cup back on the table before he accidentally broke it.

"Oh, Jason..." Miss Emily said seeing the pain she had caused the young man. Her eyes lowered as she felt regret of ever opening her mouth.

"I...I'm so...s-sorry," Jason said trying to apologize for his behavior. His throat tightened and he couldn't continue. He tried to wipe away the tears that were falling down his cheeks but wasn't fast enough to dry them all.

"You don't need to apologize, Jason." Miss Mamie said gently grabbing the young man's hand and gave it a gently pat. "It is us that needs to apologize. We shouldn't have said anything since it hasn't been that long since the accident...Poor Mary Ellen..." she muttered but it caused Jason to cry harder.

It wasn't only for the fact his family had lost a family member but it was for the fact he couldn't do anything to help her when he heard about the accident.

"It's alright, dear boy..." Miss Emily said standing up and wrapped her arms around Jason and gently began to stroke his hair. "Cry as long as you need."

Jason nodded and continued to cry for another fifteen minutes until only the sound of birds chirping filled the room.

The rain had stopped while Jason had been crying, and Miss Mamie didn't want him to feel embarrassed that he had cried for so long. She gave a solemn smile and left for the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with a small basket of cookies as she had promised.

Jason thanked the Baldwin sisters for their hospitality and told them if they needed some more work done, to no hesitate and ask him. They nodded knowing they would call on him again since he was a fine hard worker and sent Jason on his way back to his home.

_/_

Jason had just reached the entrance of his house when Ben walked out and stopped on the porch.

"Where have you been?" he asked seeing Jason with a basket of cookies he knew wasn't in his hands earlier.

"I was at the Baldwins'," Jason answered dryly blinking his eyes as they started to sting. "They had asked me to fix their roof and a few other things before the storm hit. They kept me at their house while it rained."

"Oh...Well, Grandma asked me to search for you, as dinner is almost ready." Ben said seeing how slightly puffy his brother's eyes were.

"Alright thanks, Ben." Jason said handing his brother the basket. "How's Momma?" He asked.

Ben's face fell slightly but remained strong. "She hasn't left her room all day." He recalled. "Daddy has said to not upset her."

"I understand." Jason said taking a deep breath. "Come on let's get inside." Ben nodded and walked back inside while Jason quietly followed. Before he walked inside his family home he turned and looked out at the freshly wet ground. If only that spring rain could wash away all of the Walton's pain, as well as his breakdown at the Baldwins, like it had washed away any remnants of the cold of winter.

**END**


	3. John-Boy and Janet

**PROPOSAL AT CENTRAL PARK **_(The Writer Of Darkness)_

* * *

_DSCWin, thanks for the help._

* * *

It was a chilly fall afternoon in New York and despite of it about to rain any minute, John Walton Jr., insisted on inviting his fiancé, Janet Gilchrest, for a quick walk around Central Park, as he needed to ask her something important.

So, that afternoon, as many people tried to rush around, wanting to be protected from the incoming rain, the couple found themselves walking arm-in-arm around the park, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, John broke the silence, in the most award-winning way.

''You know, after all these years, I finally understand how the wind smells when its about to rain,'' he said. ''It's so pure and refreshing, like a new page about to be turned in a book,'' he said and from his side, Janet laughed.

''What an interesting way to describe the change of weather,'' she exclaimed. ''But I suppose, John, you didn't invite me for a walk when it's about to rain just to talk about the weather,'' she said and as if on cue, it began to sprinkle.

''Oh, yeah... Is there a bench somewhere near?'' John asked with a laugh.

''Ten feet from here, there's a covered bench near the lake, come on!'' she said and they walked as fast they could till they reached the bench and sat down, already almost soaked from the rain.

''Oh boy!'' John shook his head and felt around his pockets before dropping his cane. ''Listen to this sound, Janet, it's a lot of different sounds, the rain hitting the water, the roof, its amazing,'' he said.

''It is indeed,'' she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. ''You remember the first time we met?'' she asked and he nodded.

''How could I forget that day in the library,'' he said, remembering when almost a year ago, they had first met at the library and become friends. Coincidently, that had also been a rainy day. ''Janet, I'm happy your parents accepted me. At one point, I thought they would forbid you to see me again.''

''Oh John, how can someone not like you? You are such a great man,'' she said. ''Hard working and determined, the kind of man they wanted for me basically,'' she said and they laughed.

''I think I got that from my father. He is more determined than anyone I've ever met. He taught me and my siblings that we need to work hard to get what we want. Even after I lost…after my accident, I mean, he did everything to prevent me from just sitting around and doing nothing. Of course, my mother on the other hand, almost had a heart attack out when I decided to move here in the height of the war.''

''I can't wait to meet them. You talk so much about your family,'' she said.

''Well, I have an announcement to make, so I was thinking about going home to the mountains next week, and I want you to come with me.''

''An announcement?'' Janet asked, confused, and he nodded.

''Janet, could you please close your eyes?''

''What are you planning, John?'' the woman asked with a playful tune, and he laughed.

''It's a surprise''

''Okay…'' she said, closing her eyes, and once John placed his hands on her face making sure her eyes were closed, he got down on one knee despite the wet ground and reached into his pocket.

''Janet, thank you for accepting my invitation to walk in this horrible weather; thank you for accepting me for what I am, and thank you for being part of my life,'' he said. ''Even before the accident, I never thought I would get married, and especially after that I thought no one would ever be with me. But since the first time I heard your voice, I thought 'that's the girl I want to spent the rest of my life with' I just hope the ring isn't horrible as I picked it up myself,'' he said. ''So, will you marry me, Janet?''

By the time the man she loved had finished his speech, Janet had already opened her eyes and upon seeing the ring in his hand, gasped. She had been waiting a long time for a proposal, and she felt like her heart was going to explode with happiness.

''Yes…'' she gasped. ''YES!'' she said again and in response, John-Boy got up and pulled her into the rain with, spinning her around as best he could. ''No, John, what're you doing, we're going to fall on the lake!''

''I love you, Janet, I love you so much!''

''I love you too,'' she said, and they shared a wet kiss and walked back home arm in arm, wishing that the rain had earned them luck in the new life they started for themselves, and that their lives would be as bright and clear as the sun.

END


	4. John and Olivia

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**LOVE IN THE RAIN **_(John and Olivia honeymoon)_

They had been married for exactly one week, and the newlyweds John and Olivia Walton decided to have a real honeymoon, so John spoiled his new wife by going to Myrtle Beach four hours away. He promised romantic walks on the beach, romantic dinners and then quality time together; but mother nature had other plans by dumping none stop rain which stopped John's so called romantic plans.

In the morning the next day, the rain had let up but the clouds were far from gone. John and Olivia took the opportunity to have a morning picnic on the beach, walk up and down the stalls to buy small gifts to each other and get a familiar feel for the area. By the afternoon the rain rolled back forcing them to retreat in their room at the local hotel. John and Olivia laughed and played cards until they had to fall asleep. By the next morning, the rain still hadn't let up and it was making Olivia rather annoyed.

"I really think this rain is spoiling our honeymoon, John." She huffed as she sat down next to him that afternoon.

John, who had been reading a book he had purchased the day before, set his book down and smiled at his wife. "I otherwise disagree with you, Liv." He said chuckling at the curious look his new wife was giving him. "Maybe the rain is trying to tell us it's giving us an opportunity to wash away our past mistakes so from now on, we'll be making mistakes together."

Olivia looked at the downpour that drummed against the roof above them. "Well, if the rain's here to wash our mistakes away, then we must have made a lot of mistakes then." She started to laugh which followed with John laughing besides her.

For several minutes the two newlyweds laughed while staring out into the rain. But afterwards John's face split into a mischievous smile while he looked at his wife. "Livy..." He said making her turn and look at him.

"What is it John?" Olivia said now worried of why her husband was giving her that mischievous look.

"I have an idea that would make use of this, rainstorm." He said giving her a wink. "Why don't we head outside and enjoy it a bit?"

Olivia looked really confused as John was winking and smiling. "John why is your plan to catch a cold while on our honeymoon?"

John slowly shook his head but his smile didn't leave his face. "Come on Liv. Since the rain washes past mistakes, lets make one last mistake before we go on with our lives."

Olivia blushed as she finally understood what her husband was wanting to do. "John..." She giggled as a girlish blush spread across her face. "I actually think this idea is a splendid one."

John and Olivia shared a kiss before they both stood up and left their hotel room. Their newlywed giggles filled the hallways as they skipped outside hand in hand. The second the two had left the safety of the hotel they were soaked but they skipped and danced out onto the beach. Once there their arms wrapped around each other and John and Olivia shared one of the most passionate kisses. They were still holding and kissing each other when they fell on the beach.

"We should get you out of these wet clothes." John said whispering in Olivia's ear making his wife let out a squeal and laugh as John pulled off her shirt, while Olivia undid John's belt.

A loud 'Hey' startled the young couple's fun, luckily before any more clothes were taken off.

An elderly man, who looked much like John's father, Zebulon Walton, rushed to them a rifle in his hand while he was dressed in a deep green slicker.

"Oh my goodness..." Olivia gasped as she tried to look for her shirt which was tossed to the side in their fun. John stood in front of her to keep her decent.

"What do you think this is?!" The older man screamed standing inches away from John's face. John tried to pull up his pants.

"What do you mean, sir?" John asked trying to play the fool.

But the older man let out a growl and jabbed a finger into John's chest. "You think I was born yesterday young man? I've been doing this for twenty years and I've chased nearly ten times the amount of young men and woman doing this exact thing!"

John felt his cheeks burn as he looked at his wife who looked she would die of shock.

"Now, I have places I need to check, so I'll let you off with a warning. Go back inside before I contact the Sheriff."

John and Olivia nodded and took off, after getting dressed. They watched as the older man stood and made sure they went back inside.

John and Olivia shivered as they walked through the lobby getting stares as they made it to their room. They didn't waste time as they walked into their bathroom and stripped off their clothes and hung them to dry on hooks. They blushed as they hopped into a warm bath, got out, changed into their nightwares before climbing into bed.

John looked over at his wife's back and smirked seeing the tips of her ears were red. But he was just as embarrassed as he wrapped an arm around her and slid in close. Olivia fought against John's advances but after a few tender kisses to her cheek and neck. Olivia Walton spun around; and during the storm of rain, lightning and thunder, John and Olivia began to create their family, in the comfort of a nice warm bed.

**The End**


	5. Mary Ellen and GW

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE INNOCENCE OF A KISS. **_(set around seasons 2 0r 3)_

It was one of those days in which nothing ever was right for Mary Ellen Walton. The day started with her having overslept, which made the scolding from her mother less bearable making her break a cup when she rushed to get her dishes in the sink. Once at school, not only getting scolded by the teacher about how a young woman wasn't supposed to be late, she got into a fight with a boy who was making fun of Elizabeth's braids. The boy didn't care if Mary Ellen was a girl he fought her like any other boy which left her with the black eye she now was trying to think of an excuse for getting it.

Knowing the usual way was quick and short, Mary Ellen decided to take another route, which was longer; perfect for thinking. She sighed with relief as she now had plenty of time and she felt her luck had turned, but as she passed a lake her bad day turned worse. A huge thunder roll split open the sky letting the rain fall without warning. The girl lifted her books to try and protect her. But it was as useless as a blanket to hold and carry water as in a matter of seconds the young woman was soaked.

"Great!" She snapped as she rushed and found a thick grove of trees and was glad to see the ground dryer. She had just let out a sigh of relief to be out of the rain, even though she was still soaked, when she heard someone running into the same location she was in. She spun around, and smiled when it was G.W. Haines her best friend and crush. She started to laugh when she saw that G.W. was just as soaked as she was. "You look a little wet there, G.W." She teased when he saw her.

"You look wet too." G.W. pointed out running his hand through his hair. "I guess this is what happens when I decide to take a different route but I guess all I did was catch this storm." He looked at Mary Ellen who was squeezing her hair out. "What about you?"

"I was trying to take my time getting home." Mary Ellen said looking over at G.W. who finally noticed the black eye. "I have to come up with an excuse as to why I have this before I get home."

"May I help you?" G.W. asked thinking two brains will work better then one.

"Sure." Mary Ellen smiling as he took a seat next to her.

They sat for nearly ten minutes thinking of a good excuse when G.W. cleared his throat breaking Mary Ellen's concentration.

"Mary Ellen, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, G.W. What is it?" Mary Ellen turned to look at him and saw he was blushing slightly at his feet before slowly turning to look at her.

"Have...er..." He licked his lips nervously. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Mary Ellen looked confused at him. "Well, yes I have. My parents, grandparents give me and my siblings kisses every day before school and every night before bed."

"No...what I mean is..." G.W. cheeks grew more pink as he looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "What I mean is have you had someone...who wasn't family...give you a kiss?"

Mary Ellen looked at the boy that sat next to her and then slowly shook her head. "No. At least that I remember." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...yesterday I saw...I saw my parents kissing, and I was curious on how it felt."

"Oh," Mary Ellen then looked over and scooted closer to him as if she heard the underlying question in his words. "Are you wanting to try it with me?" She asked shooting him a sideways smile which only make G.W. blush harder.

"If I may that is." He started. "I don't wish to embarrass or offend you. I'm just curious."

"Hm..." Mary Ellen pondered for a second the idea of letting G.W. Haines give her a kiss to see what it felt like. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds had quickly moving away and that the sun was starting to shine through the trees. "I believe it would be okay. I mean it wouldn't hurt anyone. As it's only a kiss between friends."

G.W. nodded and took in a slow breath before letting it out quickly. "Okay. Let's try this with our eyes closed. That's what I see my parents do all the time."

"Okay, G.W." Mary Ellen said scooting closer towards him.

G.W. gently took Mary Ellen's face, just as he had seen his father do to his mother, and slowly moved closer his eyes slowly closing.

Their lips were so close to touching when, from the tree line, came a furious bellow. "Mary Ellen!"

Both were startled and both their eyes opened to see a very angry, soaked and panting John Boy. "What do you think you're doing to my sister, G.W.?"

"I was...er...what I mean was..." G.W. paled as he stumbled to his feet.

"You best be getting home, G.W." John Boy said slowly advancing up to the young man.

G.W. blushed and looked over at Mary Ellen for a brief second before John Boy advanced sending the young teen to scamper away.

"We were just practicing kissing John Boy!" Mary Ellen screamed pushing her brother roughly in the chest. "You ruined everything! We were just going to kiss as friends!"

"Kiss as friends?" John Boy asked rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're a crazy girl, you know that? Not only did you separate from the rest of us you made Momma very nervous when you didn't come home. Daddy and I left to find you, and it's a good thing I did instead."

Mary Ellen lowered her eyes afraid to look into them as she knew she did wrong. "I'm sorry, John Boy." She said as they now started to walk towards the house. "I was wanting some alone time, to try and explain to Momma how I got this black eye. Wasn't expecting to find G.W. instead."

John Boy sighed as he wrapped his jacket over her shoulders as she started to shake. "It's going to be alright, Mary Ellen." He said starting to wave when they saw John's truck down the road. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll promise if you promise not to tell Daddy about the kiss."

John Boy received a stern look from his sister and knew if he broke that promise it would more trouble then just separating from the family. "Okay, Mary Ellen I promise."

Mary Ellen hugged her brother and gently kissed his cheek making the older boy groan as they hopped into their father's truck. On the way home Mary Ellen couldn't wait to see G.W. again, and then try for another friend only kiss without any interruptions.

**END**


	6. Ike and Corabeth

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE BET **_(set around season 7)_

It was Monday afternoon already and still there wasn't a living soul at the store, except for the two owners, Ike and Corabeth Godsey, who stood still like statue behind the counter, waiting for anyone to come. The fault for this, was the sudden storm, that fall suddenly the next night and still hadn't give any sign of slow down. Noticing, that, Corabeth got annoyed and for the first time since morning, when their daughter Amy left for school. Thanks havens she warned them she was going to Elizabeth's to play.

''Why the grumpy face, Mr. Godsey?'' she asked suddenly

''Corabeth? You noticed what time is it? 1PM and not even a living soul came into the store, which means, we didn't earn any money today'' he said annoyed as well ''All because of this stupid rain''

''Mr. Godsey, don't be so ungrateful'' she said ''The rain isn't that bad, the plants, the flowers and the threes are thankful for the rain and we should think for the bright side as well''

''What bright side, Corabeth?'' he asked tiredly

''Thanking an advantage that no one had entered the store yet, we should take time and make an inventory, about everything we have here''

''An inventory?'' he asked suspicious ''And if a costumer comes in?''

''We just put the 'Closed' sign at the door and continue our work.'' She said and as simply as that, she goes to the door and change the sign from Open, to Closed and in response, Ike just shook his head in disapproval.

Following Corabeth's idea, Ike Godsey spent the last three hours of so, cleaning the store and cataloguing everything they had, from toys, to food supplies, organizing the mails and folding clothes and fabrics, when they were just about to finish, Corabeth came from the storage, caring a large ox, which contained something resembling an old floral curtain.

''Mr. Godsey, what is this exactly?'' she asked,

''What?'' he approached and help his wife place the box over the pool table. ''This, is a fabric imported directly from Austria, I bought a few years ago ... 1928 to be exact.''

''And you never managed to sell it?''

''No, sadly no… After the crash, no one had money to buy it''

''And even if they had money, they would never buy it!'' Corabeth said ''Mr. Godsay, it's ridiculous!''

''don't say that, Cotrabeth! It's a fine fabric!''

''A fine fabric, worthy of a curtain for a haunted mansion Mr. Godsay, no one would never buy this thing… not even the Hollies would have courage to buy it!''

''Oh, Corabeth don't be mean, I can assure you, if we put this fabric for sale, every women in town will want to buy it!'' Ike said losing his patience.

''So, lets do it!'' Corabeth said with a marvelous grim ''Look at the window the rain stops, so lets put your amazing fabric to sale…'' she suggested ''But, if tomorrow any of the women we know, want to buy it, you will pay me 25 , Mr. Godsey!''

''Alright!'' he growled ''Deal!''

_/_

Next morning, the sun came back and not only the Waltons children, but a lot of people around town, came to Ike's store to buy stuff, get the mail or just play in the pool table, but to Mr. Godsey dismay, no one, even looked at the new fabric he put for sale.

Around afternoon then, Mr. Holly step into the shop, saying he wanted to buy a fine fabric, so he could ask Mrs, Walton, to make a beautiful dress for his wife Jean.

''Gordon, I think I have the perfect fabric for you'' Mr. Godsey exclaimed and rushed to pick up the box with his fabric.

''What is this smell?'' the farmer asked confused, when Ike came back a minute later.

'' Gordon, here it is, this fabric was purchased in 1928, a fabric imported from Austria, waiting for the right buyer ... I'm sure Jean will love it''

''No offence, Mr. Godsey…'' Mr. Holly started with a frown ''But its smelling horrible'' he said ''And its too hard and itchy fabric for a dress! Are you sure it's a fine fabric?''

''I… Yes, Gordon, I'm sure!'' the man blushed.

''Mr. Godsey…'' Mrs. Brimmer said approaching ''What a mean thing to do, fooling Mr. Holly to buy an old Curtin!''

''Not to mention that the colors don't mix at all!'' Yancy Tucker yelled from somewhere.

''I…I apologize Mr. Holly!'' Mr. Godsey was more than embarrassed, but in response, Gordon just smiled.

''Its ok Ike, we can try another fabric'' he said patiently, as Ike put the box with the curtain away,

unbeknownst to him, right in the shop office, Corabeth was laughing in silence, happy for been right and certain that she would earn, those 25 cents, for the silly bet.

**END**


	7. Ben

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE GIFT **_(Set around a few years before the show)_

When John Boy was fourteen years old, he got really sick. John and Olivia called a doctor who rushed out in the middle of the night. The doctor shook his head as he told the two parents that John Boy had gotten pneumonia from spending a lot of time outside in the rain in that miserable November weather, the worst that Jefferson County, Virginia had ever seen. John Boy's health had worsened just as the weather did the same. One night while the storm raged outside with thunder that sounded like the sky was being broken apart making the lights flicker and dance in their sockets, John had gathered his remaining six children that there was a possibility that they would have to take John Boy the hospital. But if they do take him to the hospital there were chances that the children wouldn't be able to visit him.

The younger children, Erin, Jim Bob and Elizabeth didn't understand the undertone message in their parents words. The older children Jason, Mary Ellen and Ben understood, they knew that if John Boy had to be taken to the hospital that the only way he could come home was only to be put in the ground. Ben's stomach twisted with fear as John and Olivia set the children to bed that night.

Between the storm that waged on outside and the words his parents had told him, Ben couldn't sleep. Each time he would close his eyes and try to sleep, his older brother's coughs will stir him. He didn't want to loose his older brother. Even though he loved Jason, John Boy was someone he could always talk to even when he would be busy with his writings. He was like a third father figure when his father John and Grandfather Zeb would often be busy or tired from working at the mill or out in the fields. He also didn't want him to die as he felt responsible for him getting sick.

He sat up in his bed as he thought back to when he begged his brother to go to down to Ike's to buy candies with money he had saved up. But as they were walking back excited and eating the candies they were caught with a storm and Ben had forgotten his coat back at the house, as it was an usually warm day in November. John Boy, not wanting his brother to get sick, pulled off his coat and gave it to his younger brother to protect him from the elements. Now John Boy was sick and Ben wished he didn't beg his brother for those candies.

Tears began to fill Ben's eyes as he was scared he had killed his older brother when the door slowly opened. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Grandpa Zeb peer into the room. Upon seeing his grandson awake, the older man smiled and walked in before sitting at the edge of Ben's bed.

"Ben why are you still doing up?" Grandpa Zeb asked looking curious at his young grandson. "Are you wanting something to eat? Grandma's making some soup for John Boy."

"No," Ben said his ten year old voice shaking with fear. "Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, son. Ask me anything."

Ben lowered his eyes for a few minutes before looking up at his grandpa's eyes. From the other room, both Grandpa Zeb and Ben could hear John Boy's coughing. "Is John Boy going to die?"

The older man looked down at his grandson and slowly shook his head. "I wish I knew that answer, Ben." His matter of fact answer made Ben pull his knees closer to his chin. "But we mustn't give up hope for him. John Boy is a very strong boy. It's going to take more than pneumonia to take him. That I do know for certain."

"But Daddy said he would be needing to go to the hospital. Hospitals are where people who are sick die." Ben said his eyes filling up with tears.

Grandpa Zeb opened his arms to accept Ben into a reassuring hug. For a few minutes Grandpa Zeb gently rocked Ben back and forth rubbing his back to comfort him as he thought of what to say next. "You Daddy only meant to take John Boy there as it's been almost five days since John Boy had gotten sick. There at the hospital, there would be people who can be there to help John Boy get better quicker and all day. It's not where he's going to die."

Ben slowly nodded hearing his Grandpa's calming words. The young boy looked up and trembled slightly from the chill he felt. "Is there anything I can do for him? To help him get feeling better?"

Grandpa Zeb smiled seeing the heartfelt concern in his young grandson's eyes. "Maybe if you could give him something that would let him know you really love him. To let him know of who's waiting for him to come home, if he goes to the hospital." Grandpa Zeb looked down at Ben who twisted his face into deep thought. "Don't worry yourself of it now. God will watch over everything. Try and go back to sleep, Ben."

Ben nodded and climbed back into his bed. After his grandfather had tucked him in Ben watched as Grandpa Zeb disappeared out of his room. Ben listened to the sound of thunder slowly becoming less loud and the rain had slowed down as well. Ben's eyes fought to stay awake until he heard John Boy's coughing, which didn't sound nearly as rough as before. After a few more minutes, Ben didn't hear anymore coughs. Fear gripped him thinking he had just lost his older brother. But soon he could hear a much softer version of his coughing.

The young ten year old quietly rolled out of his bed and walked over to his desk. If John Boy needed to go to the hospital, Ben was determined to give him the best gift to remind John Boy how much he loved him. After a few minutes Ben found the perfect gift. After wrapping his hand around it and tiptoeing to his door, Ben slowly opened the door and slipped out. He hunkered down in the shadows while in John Boy's room he could hear his parents talking. Careful to not give away he was awake, Ben cracked open John Boy's door to eavesdrop on his parents.

"How's he doing, Liv?" John asked his voice showing signs of fatigue.

"His fever dropped a little." Olivia said her voice fighting to not sob. She sat on the edge of John Boy's bed and Ben could see that tears were already starting to fall from her eyes. "But I think we should take him to the hospital."

"Livy, I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But let's give him some time. He's a strong boy." John walked over and held onto his wife's shoulder making Olivia place a trembling hand on top of her husband's. "But we'll check in a couple of hours, if his fever hasn't dropped more, then we'll take him. But for now you need to get some rest."

Ben eased the door closed as he rushed to hide in some shadows as his parents walked out of John Boy's room. As soon as his parents disappeared into their own room, Ben took advantage and quietly slipped into his brother's room.

John Boy stirred slightly as he turned to see who came into his room. His eyes went wide, even though he wasn't fully awake, at the sight of his younger brother standing next to his bed. He covered his mouth when more coughs left his mouth. The cold washcloth on his forehead slide only to be caught by Ben who slipped it back into place. After a few minutes John Boy relaxed though is breathing was still proving difficult.

"John Boy..." Ben whispered as he didn't want to be caught by his parents.

"Ben..." John Boy whispered back his voice softer then his brother's. "Go...to bed..."

Ben shook his head. "John Boy I'm sorry I got you sick."

John Boy shook his head as it wasn't his brother's fault in the least.

"I brought you something to keep you company if you need to go to the hospital." Ben lifted his hand and opened his fingers.

John Boy squinted in the dimly lit room and began to cry at what his brother was holding. It was Ben's brand new pencil set that he had gotten for his birthday last year. John Boy shook his head not wanting to take Ben's gift but the young boy set it down on his nightstand. "No...Ben..."

"I know you love to write John Boy." Ben said with a smile. "This way you know that I'm keeping you company."

John Boy smiled as he picked up the kit and began to tear up when Ben had walked back out of his room.

_/_

The next day the Waltons were pleased to see that the rain had stopped. The sky looked clear. But what made them happier was the fact that John Boy's fever had dropped and therefor didn't need to go to the hospital. The Doctor had come by to check on John Boy and smiled at how quickly the young man's fever broke.

"He should be just fine." He told a relieved John and Olivia. "But he should still get plenty of rest."

John and Olivia had promised and hugged each other, relieved that their son was going to be alright.

_"Through the years my brother Ben's pencil kit still sits on my desk as I write. Every time I feel that I have lost sight of who truly cares I see that and I smile. I then remember that I have a younger brother who gave up his precious birthday present in hopes that I would get better and to feel that he truly loves me."_

**END**


	8. Curtis Willard

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**PEARL HARBOR**_ (Set at season 7 episode 10 - Day Of Infamy)_

A rainstorm came down, the night Curtis Willard arrived at Pearl Harbor base and as expected, both himself and his mates, were annoyed and freezing with such change of weather, eager to get back home, to a warm bath and a nice warm bed.

Without talking much, Curtis get out of the bus that took them there and head to his quarters. Sure, it wasn't the White House, but at least he was protected from the rain. Taking a deep breath, Curtis opened his bag just to spot a picture of his wife Mary Ellen Walton Willard and their son John Curtis that made him smile.

Sitting on his bed, still holding the picture, Curtis look toward the window, it was still raining and he could hear the soldiers outside yelling to each other, to protect their weapons from the rain. However, his min was far away from there, in that great mountain in Virginia, where he once caked home. How much he wished to be there with her, so they could contemplate the storm together.

Suddenly, an idea came to Curtis mind. Still clutching the picture on his hands, he ran to a desk, pick up a piece of paper and start writing down a few words, he meant to his dear wife.

_Dear Mary Ellen, _

_I wish I was born with the gift of writing, like your brother does, but I'm afraid, my words seems a bit roughed at the sides. Still, I will try my best to express my heart._

_My beloved, as I arrived in Pearl Harbor, a storm came down, as I write to you, I hear my comma reds shouting to each other about protecting the weapons, as they will be used soon, still, my heart and my mind, are just beside you, back in the mountains with our son, as the three of us watch the rain together, while tasting a slice of apple pie._

_Mary Ellen, I want you to know, that I love you since the day I met you and my feelings for you, had grown over the years. And I'm certain that in no time, we will be together again, watching the rain fall and washing the memory that one day we were even been away from each other._

_I miss you and our son so much. Think of me if you are watching the same rain._

_Love,_

_Curtis._

Once finishing the letter, Curtis kissed the paper and place it carefully on an envelope, before head to bed, to sleep and dream that he was reunited with his family once again.

Next day by the morning, the rain stopped and the sun came shining again. This way, just before Curtis goes to his duties, he rushed to the nearest mail and send the letter addressed right to his wife Mary Ellen back to Walton's Mountain.

He just hoped that time went fast and he would be back to her as soon as possible, before any news good or bad, could reach them.

**END.**


	9. Elisa

**_DSCWin, thanks for the help_!**

* * *

_Just a note, this story takes place within my other story ''The Face We Never Forgot'' so, the Curtis and John Curtis from this shot, its different from the previous story. Thanks._

* * *

**GOD'S GIFT ( The Face We Never Forgot - Elisa)**

It was just past midnight, when Elisa Voight Willard woke up with a start. Once again, she had dream about that mysterious house in the mountain, which the door she never managed to open. This night however, it wasn't the dream that woke her up, but the cries from her 4-year old son John Curtis, who got scared by the thunders and bolts that cut the sky. Besides that, she was worried, her husband Curtis was still on the hospital, to his nightshift and he was going to be caught by the rain.

Taking a deep breath, as John Curtis continue to call for her, Elisa get out the bed and head to her son's room, just to find him hiding under the covers, in fear of the thunders.

''Mommy!'' he called and with a smile, Elisa take the covers away and pick him up.

''There's my boy'' she smiled ''What's the matter, sweetie?'' she asked quietly, sitting with him, at the rocking chair and carries his hair, as he hides his little face on her nightgown.

''Mommy, I'm scared!' he cried. As the rain continued to shake the shutters and thunder Elisa was like a rock as she slowly began to rock with the movements.

"It's okay my baby boy" Elisa cooed kissing him gently on the forehead. "It's god rocking you to sleep." She said said as she could feel John Curtis's tears falling against her chest. "The rain is his lullaby. The Lightning is his nightlight. But you'll see soon enough his precious gift of all."

Mommy, tell me a story'' he asked and Elisa smiled, still rocking him back and forth.

''Alright…'' she started as she rock her son back to sleep, while remembering the strange dream she had that night ''Right there, up in the mountain, there is a small house and inside it, theres a happy family, just like us… Every time its rain, they get themselves together to hear it fall down, as they know, that the rain is a gift from God, with the rain, they had water on the river and trees, to protect them from the sun, after a day of work'' she said

''Mama, you had been on a mountain already?'' John Curtis asked ''You really like mountains''

''Yes I do'' she said ''But I never had been in one'' she said as she started to sing a nice lullaby, for her son to sleep.

_/_

Two hours later, the rain had stop and Curtis made his way safely back home. Once arriving there then, he noticed the bedside light from John Curtis room on.

Curious, he tiptoed approached the room, just to spot both his wife and son sleeping peacefully on the rocking chair. With a smile then, he turn off the light and close the door, letting his family sleep peacefully after that awfully, storm.


	10. Jim-Bob

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE QUAILS**_ (Takes place after A Lion In Our Family)_

It had been a few weeks since the Waltons had to say goodbye to a friend they had fallen in love with. Teddy was a young Lion that had warmed his way into the family's life. The family felt the loss hard as they drove away from the zoo, but as for the two younger, Jim Bob and Elizabeth, it was the hardest thing they had to do.

John and Olivia knew it was hard on their children to see Teddy leave, but they also knew what was best for their children. They gave each of their children a list of chores to hopefully allow them to move on from the animal that deserved a lot of attention. Though it was a slow process that took weeks to do, all the children fell into routine and the parents were happy to see them slowly move on. Though it seemed to help move the idea of constantly needing to see the Lion, thw thought of Teddy never vanished from any of the family. But the Waltons continued to life and grow without the beloved creature at their side.

It had been a week after John and Olivia took the children to see Teddy, after being good, the family was shocked at the storm that blew in causing the family to retreat inside their home. The family watched as the storm caused havoc on the property as the rain blew down limps and knocked away a few shutters from the house. The family feared the entire house would collapse around them but were overjoyed when the weather changed for the better.

The next day, as the weather was still holding up and seeing it was still faring, allowed the Waltons to work on cleaning up the place. The older children, Ben, Jason and John Boy worked on fixing the fence near the back of the house and taking a few of the fallen shutters and nailing back with the help of John and Grandpa Zeb. Olivia and the girls worked on cleaning up the laundry that had been forgotten in the storm and worked on cleaning up the mud and small minor damages from the rain.

Jim Bob watched his older brothers working on the house and his father and grandfather working beside them. He looked behind him and looked at the girls working. He felt stuck with the chores. Seeing his father coming inside he rushed to his side.

"Daddy, can I help with something?" Jim Bob asked not wanting to be stuck indoors with all the girls.

"Yeah, you can go start clearing some of the branches that fell near the gardens." John said seeing that his youngest son was indeed able to help out. "If there's a branch that's too big leave it and I'll have someone to help me."

"Sure thing, Daddy!" Jim Bob said with a smile.

"Be careful and not play in the mud, Jim Bob." Olivia called out and Jim Bob nodded quietly happy to be helping.

Jumping to the job that his father had given him, Jim Bob started to clean up the branches his small arms could carry. He noticed a small divet off the side of the road that was perfect for the branches to be tossed into. As he worked on cleaning up the branches he stopped when he heard a soft sound coming from a small mound of fallen bushes. He slowly turned and walked to the bush and peered inside careful to stay away in case it was a dangerous animal. As he reached the area he carefully pried some of the bush away and felt his heart beat inside his chest. A small nest lay damaged inside.

Five small birds chirped and cried. Looking closely Jim Bob saw they were baby quails. He looked over his shoulder trying to see any signs of the parents. But he knew the five small birds wouldn't live long without a safe place to live. He quickly stood up as the remaining branches were too big for him to move himself. He knew the tiny babies wouldn't survive long without help, he only hoped that the parents wouldn't abandon them if he were to help them.

He knew his mother didn't allow any wilder animals since Teddy but he knew the five young quails wouldn't survive. Quickly running to the barn, he found a pail and stuffed a few handful of straw into the bottom. He quickly rushed back to the bush and was happy to hear the soft chirping coming from the bush. He carefully reached in and gently sent the babies inside the pail. He had just finished when he heard his mother's voice calling him. He quickly rushed back to the barn and placed the pail away from any kind of danger but kept it warm enough for the young ones to stay warm.

While he was there, Erin walked inside to grab something for Grandma Esther and spotted Jim Bob near the corral setting a small towel over a pail. As she watched him with curiosity. "Jim Bob what are you doing?" She said startling the young boy.

"Sh!" Jim Bob snapped standing defensively at the corral as he was afraid one of his parents will come inside. "You need to be quiet, Erin. But come and see what I found." He motioned the young girl towards the corral.

Erin looked confused as Jim Bob grabbed hold of the towel and carefully lifted it off the pail. "What did you find Jim Bob?" She asked scared her brother found something less cute and scalier. But when her brother pulled back the towel her eyes widening with surprise.

"Baby Quails." He said with a smile. "I found them under a bush while I was tossing branches." His tiny face fell as the five inside the pail cuddled close together and were fast asleep as he carefully placed the towel over them. "I think they might be orphans...you think Momma and Daddy will us keep them?"

Erin shrugged as they carefully left the pail back inside the barn as they slowly made it to the entrance. "I think they wouldn't mind as it's not a lion." Erin said with a shrug. "But let's ask them after dinner."

"Alright." Jim Bob said with a lowered shoulder. He had already grown attached the small fluffy babies inside the pail already.

_/_

As usual the family gathered inside the house and around the table for dinner. As the plates were slowly handed out the conversation started up with that days' work and soft praises from their father who was proud at everyone's help that day. The only one that wasn't talking was Jim Bob.

Elizabeth Jim Bob's little sister looked at her brother with curious eyes. "Jim Bob," she asked gently touching his arm. "Are you sad?"

"Sad?" Jim Bob asked taken by surprise at how Elizabeth's voice broke through is train of thought and quieted everyone's talking. "Me? No I'm not sad...why do you ask?"

"Then why aren't you talking, son." John asked before taking another bite of his dinner.

The family watched as Jim Bob's ears slowly began to turn pink before he looked up at them. "Momma, Daddy...I found something and I'm wondering if I can keep them."

"Them?" Olivia gently pressed looking down at her youngest son. "What's them, Jim Bob?"

"An animal." Jim Bob said afraid to even had told his mother the truth.

"What did you find this time," Ben started his face splitting into a smile as he began to tease. "A Bear?"

Jim Bob glared at his older brother but Olivia shook her head.

"That's enough, Ben." Olivia scolded before a fight could begin. "James Robert," Jim Bob flinched as he was given his full name. "I know you're upset that Teddy's gone. But I have told you, and everyone, that we can't have any more wild animals in this house."

"Well, they're not dangerous creatures." Jim Bob said. "May I show you them to you?"

"Well, why don't you." Grandpa Zeb said smiling at his youngest grandson. He glanced at his wife who let out a grumble in annoyance.

Jim Bob ignored his grandmother before running out of the house and into the barn to pick up the tiny pail. A few minutes later Jim Bob returned he pail and grabbed hold of pail. Olivia and John watched as Jim Bob carefully grabbed hold of the towel and lifted it off the top. The two adults close craned their neck and the soft chirping sound of the baby Quails, who were chirping after being woken up once again, filled the room.

"So can we keep them?" Jim Bob asked seeing his mother fight to keep a smile off her face.

"Well, it's no lion." Olivia joked making everyone start to laugh before looking up at her son. "Alright. I'll let you keep them. But they will be your responsibility."

"Thanks Momma." Jim Bob smiled as everyone gathered around to look inside the pail at the new additions to the family.

**END**


	11. Erin

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE GHOST **_(Set in Season 2)_

It was a Friday after school, as Erin Walton asked her mother if she could sleep over at her friend Jane's house. She explained it was the girl's birthday and that she was having a few friends over, all girls, over. At first Erin's mother, Olivia was apprehensive. She knew her mother didn't know Jane's parents and feared she wouldn't be safe there. After a few minutes of discussion between mother and daughter, Erin was overjoyed her mother had agreed when she suggested that she have her father John or one of her two older brothers with her and walk home with. After she agreed, Erin rushed into her room and gathered the things she would be needing. She didn't feel at all embarassed as John Boy walked her to the house and dropped her off.

The birthday party was fun, as there had been games, music, plenty of food and at the end cake. Erin, though had a lot of fun at the party, was more excited to enjoy the sleepover more then ever.

After the party had whined down Erin and three girls, Jane, a girl named Amy and a girl named Sarah, all settled in for the night. As they did so a large hailstorm began to pound against the window startling the four girls. But after a few minutes began to not notice the storm as the house was warm and safe.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked as the lights began to slightly flicker and wasn't wanting to go to bed.

"We could tell each other ghost stories." Amy said with a shrug as she looked at Sarah and Erin.

"My Momma won't allow me to tell ghost stories." Sarah said softly. "She said it's because each one has a kernal of truth to it."

"My Momma doesn't like them either." Erin said glad she wasn't alone. She hated when her brothers would tell them when they would tell them on some nights.

"Doesn't your oldest brother write?" Sarah asked.

"Yea he does. My brother John Boy. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure he has told you a couple of them growing up." Sarah said making Erin think back.

"He did," she said when she remembered, "last Halloween. My Momma scolded him as it gave all us younger kids nightmares."

"What was the story?" Jane asked suddenly quite interested in the ghost story telling idea.

"Why don't you tell us." Amy suggested looking over at Erin with large inerested eyes. "Do you remember it?"

"I do." Erin said feeling suddenly worried about what it might do to the three other girls and herself as well. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" All three other girls said their faces splitting across their faces as they all held their pillows out in front of them.

Erin nodded as she couldn't forget the story even if it had been years since she heard it. The way her brother spoke to her siblings as he began to tell them was forever etched in her mind. "Alright." She said after clearing her throat. "It's called, The Weeping Bride." She waited a few seconds as her brother did when he had told the story. "Many years ago, even before the very first Walton had come to the mountain, a man had gone into the woods to hunt for his first meal with his new bride. After hours of not coming back the bride became worried he had been lost in the woods. What seemed worse as a large storm had blown in and the bride was worried her new husband was lost, so she set out to find her new husband."

The three other girls gasped as Erin had spoken. "Did she find him?" Sarah asked as all three hugged their pillow close underneath their chins both scared and curious to know more.

Erin slowly shook her head. "No. She was unable to. For as searched a lightning bolt came and struck her killing her. My brother told us that the man was also lost in the woods. He says that on a night much like this, you can still hear the man and woman calling for each other never able to rest completely until they are once again united." Erin stopped as soft mumbles had began to sneak their way inside the room making all of the girls suddenly quite scared.

The voices were getting slowly closer as they heard a soft moan coming from a man only to be answered a few minutes later by a moan from a woman. All four girls held their breaths as lightning suddenly split the sky and Jane's door opened. All four girls let out a scream as each of them dived under their pillows and blankets.

"What are you four girls doing?" Came a soft man's reply. After a few minutes all four girls looked up and blushed when they saw that Jane's grandfather was standing in the doorway with a confused smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa." Jane said trying to calm down. "We were telling each other ghost stories."

Jane's Grandfather began to chuckle as he shook his head slowly before looking over his shoulder. "Don't let your Grandmother know you've been doing this. You know how she is." Jane nodded silently happy she was caught by her Grandfather instead of her Grandmother. "Also I think you girls should head to bed. It's almost 10 pm."

"May we do just one more ghost story, Grandpa?" Jane asked feeling that Erin's, though scary, wasn't enough.

"Alright. Just one more." Her Grandfather said with a smile. "Then it's straight to bed for all four of you."

"Alright, Grandpa. Goodnight." Jane and the girls smiled as the Grandfather closed the door.

The girls listened as Jane told her story, but all of them agreed that Erin's story was the scariest as they all layed down to sleep. After Jane had turned off the light all four lay in silent their eyes wide open as all of them were afraid to close them. The sounds of their breathing and the thunder rumbling outside was the only sound they could hear. They all tired to let sleep over come them when a lightning strike illuminated the room in a brilliant burst of white light casting a strange shadow on the wall. They all thought their eyes were playing tricks on each other when another burst of lighting lit up the same shape.

The shape was tall and had flapping clothes like a tattered dress blowing in the wind. All the girls rushed to one another clinging to each other as they thought of what to do next.

"It's the bride searching for her husband." Jane whispered afraid to talk more loudly as all four trembled next to each other.

"What should we do?" Erin asked, scared that the story her brother had told her was in fact true.

"We should go tell your grandparents." Sarah said beginning to cry.

"We can't..." Jane said her voice starting to shake with fear. "They'll only scold us."

"Then what should we do?" Amy asked her legs suddenly feeling cold and numb.

"Let's all sleep under the blanket," Erin said trying to sound brave even when her body was still trembling with freight. "The Bride can't possibly hurt all of us together."

"That's a good idea, Erin." Jane said agreeing and pulled all three other girls into the bed with her. With shaky hands she pulled the blanket over each of their faces afraid of seeing the ghost of the Weeping Bride outside looking in on them sleeping.

A couple of hours later, the girls finally were able to fall into a restless night as the storm slowly vanished, and in their minds, took the Weeping Bride along with it.

_/_

The next morning, the four girls slowly woke up and gotten dressed before slowly eating their breakfast. After a few hours of playing in the front yard, Erin saw her older sister Mary Ellen walking up to them. Erin thanked Jane, and her grandparents, for letting her stay over before walking home with her sister.

"How was your night, Erin?" Mary Ellen asked as they walked.

"Terrifying." Erin said once they were out of ear shot from the other three girls. "Mary Ellen, do you believe in the Weeping Bride?"

"The one where she shows up looking for her husband that's lost in the storm?" Mary Ellen asked making Erin nod. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because we saw her last night, after I told her story." Erin said her face paling. "She was standing outside Jane's window all night. All four of us barely slept."

Mary Ellen gave her younger sister a amuzed look as they stopped just at the end of the property line. "You saw the Weeping Bride?" She asked and Erin nodded. "Do you know where she was?"

"Yes she was appeared in Jane's window. So she must have been somewhere in the fields there." Erin and Mary Ellen looked into the fields only to have Erin start to blush with embarrassment. Inside the field propped up on a tall wooden pole was a scarecrow wearing a large old, tattered nightgown. As Erin looked at it she realized the figure wasn't moving.

"You are silly, Erin." Mary Ellen said once she saw Erin had only imagined the Weeping Bride. "You better not tell Momma that you've been telling ghost stories. Or better yet, better not tell that story ever again or else she really might come after you." Erin had the look of freight on her face before she looked at Mary Ellen who was smiling.

"You tease." Erin said gently pushing her sister before they walked the rest of the way home.

**The End**


	12. Elizabeth

**DSCWin, thanks for the help**

* * *

**THE LION AND THE LITTLE GIRL **_(Set around 'The Lion In Our family)_

It was late in the night when Elizabeth Walton let out a quiet sigh. The young eight year old girl was struggling to sleep as she tried to get comfortable inside her bed. It wasn't the storm that raged outside that kept the young girl up, it was something else. Something that made the young girl nervous. She quietly slid out from her bed and tiptoed to her window. As a flash of lightning temporarily lit the area around her family's home her eyes moved to the barn. "Poor Teddy." She whispered before looking at her sisters. As she looked back at the barn, when another flash came, an idea entered her mind. "I'll stay with Teddy." She mumbled softly as she tiptoed out of her bedroom. She had hoped that she would be able to find the lantern, that would make her quick trip to the barn easier, under one of her sister's bed. But when she came up short, she headed towards her brother's room to quietly searched there. But she had no luck. In a last effort to find a way to get to the barn she quietly snuck into her older brother's room as quietly as she could.

"Who's there?" John Boy asked hearing his door squeaking beside his bed. Even though his eyes didn't work they scanned the area instinctively.

"It's Elizabeth, John Boy." Elizabeth said softly. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Is everything alright there, honey?" he asked worried for his baby sister as he blindly searched for her to hold her thinking she might have had a bad dream.

"I'm alright." She replied seeing the object of her desire on her brother's desk.

"Then you should be in bed." John Boy said gently rubbing her back and laying back down. "Goodnight, honey." He said as Elizabeth quietly snagged the walking stick from the desk.

"Goodnight, John Boy." Elizabeth said as she closed her brother's door and then quietly headed down the stairs to head outside. She wrapped herself in her coat and rain boots before walking. As she walked she thought back to Teddy, the small cuddly lion she and her family had found only a short while ago. She smacked the walking stick a couple of times against the barn's door before she quietly pulled it open and moved inside. She saw movement near some hay and knew it was Teddy by the soft growls he made whenever one of the family would come and visit him.

"Hi Teddy." Elizabeth said as she carefully sat down next to Teddy while grabbing a small blanket from the hook. "Can't sleep because of the storm?" She asked giggling as Teddy nuzzled her face before licking her cheek. "Don't worry I'm here to keep you company tonight. I had a feeling you were scared because of the storm outside." Teddy tilted his head to one side but curled up next to Elizabeth who gently covered her and him with a blanket. "Goodnight Teddy." She said wrapping her arms around him after she had placed John Boy's walking stick up against the wall beside her. She fell asleep quickly with Teddy's purring and warmth as he slept next to her, warm in the small blanket.

_/_

The next morning saw that the storm had past coating the ground in thick mud and clean grass. Mary Ellen and Erin quickly changed into her clothes as they always did and laughed and talked when they decided to braid each of their hair. They didn't think anything of Elizabeth's empty bed as they thought she would be downstairs already and left their room only to stop at their older brother's room as they could hear him muttering dark words through his door.

"What's the matter John Boy?" Mary Ellen asked confused when she seen that John Boy's door was open and he was rubbing his hands on the floor, careful as to not get any splinters in his hands. "Loose your glasses?"

"No, Mary Ellen." John Boy said snapped "I just don't know where the Hell I've put my cane. I swear I put it on my desk before I went to bed last night." He snapped not seeing the exchange of looks his two sisters were giving each other.

"I don't know why you're having a bad fit over it." Erin said replying to the way he snapped at Mary Ellen. "You don't even use it when you're in the house."

John Boy stopped and glared in the direction of his sisters. "Erin, if you or Mary Ellen don't want to help then get away from my room." He snapped back going back to searching.

"Don't need to talk to your sisters like that, son." John Walton said appearing behind his daughters. "John Boy, I asked you to go milk the cow today. Why haven't you gone out yet?"

"Sorry Daddy." John Boy said even though he was eighteen he felt like a child without his walking stick. "I was on my way to milk the cow but I can't find my walking stick. I know it was raining last night and I don't feel quite secure to walk without it."

John took in a breath as he didn't want to make John Boy trip and fall outside. "You three come downstairs for breakfast. I'll go milk the cow afterwards while you three search for John Boy's cane." He said serious. The three nodded understanding their father.

"You can hold my arm John Boy." Mary Ellen said holding her arm out like a perch for her older brother to take it and the four walked down the stairs.

_/_

John didn't talk much while he ate his breakfast or even as he grabbed a bucket before heading to the barn. His mind played worries of John Boy not knowing where his walking cane was when he stopped when he felt something furry rub against his leg. He blinked back some surprise when he saw that it was Teddy out of the barn and slowly stalking a mouse that had found it's way out in the open. He knew that if they were wanting to keep the lion, it was better if none of the family encouraged him to hunt.

"Hold on there, champ." John smiled as before he picked up the animal and carried him to the barn stopping the lion cub to catching the small mouse. "How did you get out?" He asked making the lion cub start to lick the older man's face not understanding what was being said to him. John chuckled as he held Teddy in his arm and held the bucket in his other hand. "Come on. Let's get you back inside and I'll give you some milk." As he walked to the barn he found that the door was partly open and was confused as to how it had been opened. He slowly pushed open the doors and smiled once inside. Laying in the hay, wrapped in a blanket, John Walton found his youngest fast asleep. He smiled as he gently set the lion cub down on the ground, making sure it would scamper back outside, and gently caressed his daughter's face. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He said watching as she slowly woke up.

"Morning, Daddy." Elizabeth yawned and smiled up at her father.

"What are you doing here?" John asked trying hard not to laugh at the sight of hay still stuck in her hair.

"Oh...erm..." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes before looking straight at her father. "It was raining last night, and I thought Teddy needed the company. He seemed to be scared so I stayed with him." She lowered her face as she looked up at her father. "Are you angry with me?" She asked.

"No." John said giving her a small reassuring smile. "I'm more surprised more then anything. Just make sure you don't walk out in the middle of the night like that again." He said softly.

"I won't. Sorry Daddy." Elizabeth said giving her father a hug.

"You're forgiven, sweetie." He looked around and spotted John Boy's walking cane beside her. "You do however need to apologize to your brother for taking his walking cane."

"I will Daddy." Elizabeth said softly.

"You know John Boy needs that in order to get around without getting hurt right?" He asked and saw his daughter nod her head.

"I was going to use a lantern but I grabbed this instead. It doesn't work well for me." She added making John give a small chuckle. "Will he be mad at me?"

"He might." John said remembering how John Boy acted back in the house. "But if you apologize and maybe ask for permission if you need it again, I'm sure he could forgive you too."

"I will, Daddy." Elizabeth said and both of them could hear a soft gurgling sound coming from Elizabeth's stomach.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat. I'll milk the cow in a minute." He said picking up his daughter, who held onto John Boy's walking stick as John carried her across the mud and to the house.

_/_

Breakfast was in full swing as everyone gathered around the table. Mary Ellen and Erin looked worried when they didn't see Elizabeth downstairs and was about to tell their mother when John opened the front door and gently pushed Elizabeth inside. Olivia looked worried at first but then it was anger when she saw large bits of hay in her youngest's hair.

"Elizabeth Walton, where have you been?" She asked her voice trying to be soft but it came out as harsh.

"She was keeping Teddy company, Livy." John said with a soft gaze. "She's alright and I've already talked to her."

"Elizabeth that's not safe. That lion could have attacked you."

"It's okay Livy. That lion cub knew she had good intentions." John said before looking over at his oldest son who sat still staring blankly at the table. "John Boy, your sister has something for you." He said before he left the house to milk the cow.

Elizabeth cleared her throat as she gripped the walking cane tightly in her hand. "Sorry, John Boy." She said setting the walking can next to her brother. "I borrowed your walking cane so I could get to the barn safely." She was scared for a minute before John Boy smiled and carefully hugged his sister.

"It's okay, Honey." He said hugging her a little tighter. "You are forgiven. Just...don't do that again alright?" He asked and he felt his sister nod before she hopped over to her chair and sat down.

That night, it started to rain again but Elizabeth didn't go back out to the barn. She and Jim Bob had both made sure Teddy would sleep safe and soundly in his bed while they played outside. She only stayed up long enough to smile before she fell asleep, dreaming about her pet lion and the hopes that he would stay with them forever on Walton's Mountain.

**End**


	13. Bonus Story Jim-Bob and Elisa

**Hello! The shot bellow, is a bonus story, but it wasn't written by me. The shot bellow was writed by my friend and colleague DSCWin.**

**After we talk about the shots from this collection, she asked me if she could write another ending for my story 'A Face We Never Forget' so i give her my permition.**

**Hope you like her version, as much as you liked mine.**

* * *

**MEMORIES FROM THE RAIN**

Jim Bob grumbled slightly as he carried the rest of the groceries for his family. Thanksgiving was three days away and Jim Bob had found the perfect turkey for his family. As he walked he couldn't help but feel like the house was so empty around this time of year. Even with his three brothers' family and his two sisters' family it didn't quite feel like the same. He chuckled with himself thinking it was because he didn't have a wife to call his own or children to call him dad. But as he slowly made his way back to his house he figured it wasn't that at all. It was what had happened years ago. He missed his older sister Mary Ellen and wonder what life would be like if she hadn't been lost to him and his family. He thought back to when he was little, before the accident, and he remembered how much she had helped him out when he had problems with his brothers and sisters.

He stopped and leaned up against the side of the grocery store wall sliding down to the bench that was placed next to the building. He looked up at the sky as he heard the soft symphony of thunder that rolled across the sky. Dark clouds danced and began to weep as it began to shoot down rows of heavy raindrops onto the ground slicking up the dirt road he knew he would be needing to walk up later. But for now he just was enjoying the coolness he had felt. He closed his eyes and leaned up against wall sighed about what he would tell his family if they wondered why he was gone for so long. Instead of thinking of a good excuse, Jim Bob slowly climbed to his feet and headed towards the house.

The rain wasn't bothering him as he slowly made his way to the house. His feet slipping and sliding in the mud was normal for him. He had walked this path several times in the space of his years. It doesn't mean it made it any easier as he knew his house would forever be broken.

The trip to the house seemed different as Jim Bob walked holding the groceries close to him. But as he walked he saw something that was not usual. A car had was struggling to get out thick mud. The rain thundered down on Jim Bob's head which he didn't seem to mind the sensation before going over and looking inside. He saw a woman hands covering her head tears running down her cheeks. A young boy sat in the front seat before looking scared.

"Momma." The boy squeaked pointing and shaking his mother's shoulder. "There's a man outside.''

The woman turned and stared outside her window and locked eyes with Jim Bob. Her eyes were read and puffy but looked familiar as she locked eyes on the stranger that stood next to her. She slowly rolled down the window and cleared her throat trying to get the sorrow from her voice. "Please help us." The woman spoke making the words freeze up in Jim Bob's throat. "I don't know why I'm coming this way. Now I can't get my car out."

"L-Let me help you." Jim Bob said handing the woman his groceries which she took and set them inside her car. Jim Bob was shaking not from the rain that drenched him. It was the woman that sat behind the wheel that made him shake. He first had to help this woman to get out. He shook his head when he pressed against the car and some stiff rocks. "Back up now, Ma...Ma'am." He felt the car slowly move back and onto the road. The car swerved a little until it stopped on some rocks that would hopefully give it traction. Jim Bob stood there looking unsure how to move or what he needed to say to the woman he had helped.

"Thank you so much!" The woman screamed as she climbed out of the car with his groceries. "My son and I were just going for a drive and...are you alright sir?"

Jim Bob mouth went dry as he gently took the woman by the arms to look into her eyes. No matter how young he was when he had lost his sister he could never forget how her eyes sparkled. How the colors mixed and looked. "Mary Ellen?" He asked his voice breaking as he tried to hold onto a moment of sanity. "Mary Ellen is that you?"

The woman shook her head slowly as she carefully pushed Jim Bob's hands off her shoulders. "I'm sorry...My name is Elisa, Elisa Willard."

Jim Bob's eyes filled with tears as he took a step closer not believing what he had heard. "No, y-you're not. You're Mary Ellen Walton...You're my older sister that..." He couldn't contain his sobs as he walked away before turning around. "Blueberries? What's the first thing that comes to your head with Blueberries?"

Elisa looked confused as she blinked at the man that was clearly about to cry in front of her. "They're delicious, sour and really good with cream." She said unsure if that was what Jim Bob was meaning.

Jim Bob slowly shook his head not liking the answer that he had been given. "Have you ever wondered what fireflies did on a warm summer night? Or whenever you hear a harmonica play you think of a family around the radio. Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb teasing each other? Momma cooking corn cakes for the first day of school? You went off to become a nurse twenty years ago..."

Elisa shoved the bag of groceries into Jim Bob's chest her eyes threatening with rain. "Leave me and my son alone."

"You have a scar on the back of her neck don't you?" Jim Bob watched as Elisa froze there in the rain as her hand slowly lifted to the back of her neck. "When I was five I accidently took scissors and cut you as I was wanting to cut your hair." Elisa turned around clearly wondering how she did get that scar and how he would have known that when her hair was down. "Every time you got lonely you would pour yourself a cup of tea and eat some warm cookies as they helped you feel better." He watched as Elisa nodded slowly remembering when her husband would work late at night and that was how she would pass the time.

"How...How did you know all this?"

"Because I'm your brother, Jim Bob." He said his voice breaking as he dropped the bag ignoring the items that were now getting soaked in the rain and mud. A flash of lighting landed meer inches away from Elisa making her scream and fall back her head smacking into the car. Jim Bob rushed over and helped her slowly to the ground before looking up at the boy who looked like he would cry. "I'm needing to take her mother to my house. I'm not going to hurt you two." The boy nodded and helped Jim Bob with gathering the groceries while Jim Bob helped Elisa into the car.

A loud crash of thunder woke Elisa from her sleep as she looked around. She was in a soft bed with warm blankets and wearing a nightgown that made her feel like she was younger again. As she touched the floor she saw her reflection in a mirror next to her bed. As she moved towards the reflection. She could see how much she had deaged. She looked she was no more then eighteen. She moved in a dance out the door that swung open. She was now outside walking straight for the front of the house that haunted many of her dreams. The wind blew her hair as she walked towards the door. The door that for so long has remained unopened. The door that made her feel like she was forever unsure of what lay behind it. Her hand shook as she reached out and gripped the door handle. The handle felt warm when she turned the knob but froze when she forced herself to step back. She was scared that what lay behind that door would be not what she deeply wanted. That behind that door was something that would only cause more questions then answers. But she had to know where the door lead to.

Grabbing the doorknob again Elisa turned it and pushed the door open. She walked inside to see a large family sitting around a radio. Two parents who smiled at each of their six children. Two grandparents who teased but held each other close. She saw a younger Jim Bob talking to a young girl with flaming red hair pulled into pigtails. Elisa slowly moved further into the midst of people who turned and smiled up at her.

"Mary Ellen." The woman said smiling and pulling her into a deep hug. "I'm so glad you're awake."

She looked confused at everyone and wondered if this was a dream. But something in the look at everyone's eyes as she touched each one of the faces she saw in that room she felt warm. She felt like she was who she was supposed to be. As she stopped at the young boy who was no doubt Jim Bob and saw something sparkling in his eyes. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt like she was finally home.

_/_

Thanksgiving was busy as the Waltons rushed to clean and cook everything. While the girls cooked, the men worked on putting dishes on the table. Jim Bob was trembling with excitement as he helped put the food on the table. That feeling of emptyness was gone now as he heard the door knock. He rushed to the door and slowly opened showing five new members of his growing family.

"Jim Bob." The young woman said smiling handing her husband a pie and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you for having belief in me." She said with a smile.

"Anything for you...Mary Ellen."

Mary Ellen smiled and hugged everyone that came to hold her close. Even John Boy gently touched her face and he smiled as his sister was indeed standing there.

For everyone that rain washed away the scent of the past but it also brought home a member of the family they thought they had lost.

**The End**


End file.
